


I Was Never Warned About This Stuff.

by MrsNeedlemouse



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Friendly Rivalry, Friendship, Home Run Contest, Seriously lots of it, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeedlemouse/pseuds/MrsNeedlemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven't played Home Run Contest in awhile, so this may be inaccurate. Story is simple, Mario makes a new record, Sonic Tries to beat it, Mega comes out of no where, and He's willing to beat it. OOCness maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Never Warned About This Stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm writing a Smash Brothers fanfiction eating candy, maybe even getting high off it. So... I guess I got inspired from my crazed candy habits? Anywho, enjoy this silly fanfiction made up in my head.

"Shoot... It's just not my day!"

The Blue Hedgehog sighed loudly. He was trying to beat the new record that Mario had gotten an hour ago in Home Run Contest. His plans to beat it wasn't going so well, however.

"Hey, Sonic?" Mega Man shouted out to the hedgehog. Sonic turned to see it was him.

"Yoo, Blue Boy! Hi!" Sonic said teasingly but in a cheerful manner.

"..Don't call me that." Mega Man ordered while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, he looked around and then looked at the hedgehog. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to beat Mario's new record. I swear he must of used some hacking system to get that far." Sonic put his hand over his head as if he was looking at something far away.

"..What's the record?"

"9,001 Feet."

"What, 9,001? There's no way that can be right!"

"I-a-think it's-a-right!" Mario said out of the blue (Ironic since both Sonic and Mega are blue?). Sonic and Mega both jumped and squealed like little girls in surprise. They quickly turned to the one in Red.

"Looks-a-like I'm-a-popular already!" Mario judged from the two's conversation.

"Oh, don't worry!" The cocky hedgehog snickered with his hand on his chin, all up in Mario's face while at it. Sonic had a face that was full of taunting. "Once I beat that wimpy record of yours I'll be the popular one in seconds! That's a Sonic promise!"

Mario stared at him with Rivalry in his eyes.

"Ah-hahahaha!" Mario cackled wildly. "I-a-would to like to see you-a-try!"

Sonic groaned slightly with his hands on his hips, ignorance all over his face... but Mega Man kept his composure.

"I'll beat it!" The Blue Bomber had said not regretting a thing.

Mario and Sonic looked at him in unison, which confused Mega Man. "What?"

"Have you even hit a Home Run Bat before?" The Hedgehog asked him looking slightly stunned.

"...Uh... No?" He shrugged. "But It can't be THAT hard. It should be just like any regular bat. Now let me try."

Sonic looked at Mario for a second and Mario looked at him back, staring into each other's eyes. They looked at each other as if they knew what was going to happen next. Sonic shrugged and handed the bat to Mega, anyway.

In a few seconds the new Sand Bag spawned and it was ready to be launched into the field of miles. Start Epic Home Run Contest Music.

Mega Man had hit the sandbag some to make the Home Run Bat hit the sandbag harder and farther, which gives a huge advantage in distances. A few kicks and punches with the side of blasts would do just fine.

Now, of course, Sonic and Mario wasn't surprised at what happened next.

Mega Man prepared himself, in the stance he would probably play Base Ball in. He turned his body slightly and slammed the bat as hard as he could against the Sand Bag.

Now, what HE wasn't expecting was for both the Bat and the Sand Bag to EXPLODE. Smoke surrounded him in a Sonic-Second. He quickly jumped out of it and Sonic along with Mario backed up away from the smokey air.

"What? What the h-"

"You-a did it too hard. You have to be-a-more gentle!" Mario stated casually. Sonic gave him the "That's what she said" Look.

"...What?"

"As he said," Sonic said, pointing at Mario, "You used too much force! Causing both the Bat and the Sand Bag to explode!"

Mega Man looked at them both as if they were high. "What?! I was never warned about this stuff!"

"You-were-also-never-warned-that-Kirby-likes-to-eat-people." Sonic said at the speed of his feet.

"What?"

"Never mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, MM isn't haven't luck in SSB. D; My poor baby.
> 
> Anyway, I got Slightly inspired to write this when me and my friend were playing SSBB and we only put Smash Balls, Bombs, and Home Run Bats on and I "accidentally" Hit a bomb AND a Smash Ball with my Bat. My friend joked that I should be surprised that the Bat didn't explode, too.


End file.
